


A Little Field Trip

by Katieb18



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cribs, Cute Peter Parker, Diapers, F/M, Field Trip, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Breastfeeding, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is 13, Peter is little, The avengers are Peters and Harleys aunts and uncles, bottles, highchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: Peter Parker has a secret that none of his classmates knows about and he'd like to keep it that way. Unlucky for him he has to go on a field trip to his house and his Mom, Dad and big brother are adamant that everyone finds out. Private tutoring wasn't looking so bad after all.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Pepper Potts, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener and Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 149
Kudos: 915
Collections: Little Peter Parker - Classifications AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at the tags. There is breastfeeding in this. If you do not like that please don't read.

Peter’s watch buzzed at him, telling him that another hour had gone by. He raised his hand and got a knowing nod off of his teacher; he smiled shyly back and moved quietly through the rows of desks. 

“Parker off again for his secret meeting.” 

He heard the snide remark from Flash but ignored him like he usually did. Flash hated that every hour on the hour Peter’s watch would vibrate and he’d stop whatever he was doing and leave. Sometimes it was for five minutes other times he’d be gone for nearly a full class. There was even once or twice that he just never showed back up. No matter how much he asked he got told to not snoop or was completely ignored. 

Peter closed the classroom door behind him and his shy smile turned into a grin. His big brother leaned against his locker, playing on his Stark phone, diaper bag slung over his shoulder. He looked up when the door closed.

“Hey, baby boy.” 

He held out his hand and Peter too it happily. 

“Hi, Harls.” Peter swung their hands while Harley leads them to the little’s bathroom that Peter had mentally staked at his own. The first time Harley tried to bring him to another bathroom he kicked up such a stink he had to ring Dad to come and collect Peter because he was so upset over it. His Dad’s amusement over the whole thing calmed Harley’s nerves over it. They had contacted the school that evening and since then they had allowed the boys to go to the one toilet, even if it meant that they might take a bit longer. Thankfully today Peter’s class was just around the corner. 

Harley ushered Peter into the room, locked the door behind them and put down the changing table. Setting everything up before he put Peter on it was a hard-learned lesson that he didn’t want to repeat. He had it down to a fine art now if he did say so himself. 

“Ready bug?” Peter raised his arms as a response. Rubbing his eyes when Harley laid him down. Harley quirked a brow. “Only a half-hour left of school and then you can have a nap.”   
Peter’s nose scrunched up at the dreaded N-word. “Har- No- Harley no nap.” He whined, glaring at his big brother. He didn’t need no stinking nap. “Want Mama.” He murmured after a minute.

Harley made a noise of agreement and pulled down Peter’s jeans. Thank god Mom only let him wear jeans with an elastic waistband or overalls that had snap buttons on the legs. It made Harley’s job even easier. He folded the jeans neatly and put them on the little shelf beside the changing table. The smell hit him as he was popping the snaps of his vest, noticing that the diaper had leaked. Great. 

“Looks like a quick change for you, bug. You should have said you had an upset tummy.” Harley was pretty good at knowing when Peter was going to have a messy diaper. This was an unusual time unless Mom and Dad introduced something new into his diet. They always let Harley know if they did.

“Want Mama.” Peter just repeated. Harley sighed and just started to clean Peter’s bottom. There was no point arguing with him over this because he could be extremely stubborn and just not answer until he got the person he desired, then he’d pour his heart out. Harley wouldn’t find out anything until Mom was there and Peter would let her know what was wrong with him.   
Harley rubbed cream on his bum; Peter was still getting over a bad case of diaper rash. “Half an hour and then you can see Mom.” He taped up a new diaper and tossed the dirty one in the bin the school provided. 

Harley sat him up and removed his shirt and T-shirt so he could get the soiled vest off. Peter sat placidly and let it happen, well used to being changed. He kicked his feet back and forth, giggling when Harley’s hands ran over his sensitive sides. The spare vest in the diaper bag was a light blue but Harley was sure no one would notice. The collar of his vests was never too obvious and on the off chance that Peter was wearing something that you could see the vest under it, Mom and Dad always remembered to pack a similar one into the bag. Harley made quick work of changing the now semi-naked boy, one eye on the clock. That half-hour he had left had just turned into fifteen minutes by the time he was putting on Peter’s shoes. 

Harley let himself indulge in a quick snuggle before he placed him back on his own two feet. Peter squealing in delight to be able to cuddle up to his big brother.

“Let’s get you back to class for the last few minutes.” Threw the now closed diaper bag back over his shoulder and took Peter’s hand once more. 

Outside the classroom, he took one of the notes that were kept in the pocket of the diaper bag for when a change ran over and handed it to Peter. “Give this to your teacher when you go in okay? I’ll see you in a few minutes. Make sure you walk straight to the car. I think Uncle Steve is collecting us today.” He gave Peter a light kiss on the head and watched him going back into his classroom before leaving to back to his for the last bit of his class.

***

Peter was sure Harley stayed out of view from his class when he opened the door. It was a well-kept secret that Harley was his brother and Peter really didn’t want to try and explain to everyone why he was there. He knew the time was limited with the secret though because he heard his Mama and Dada talking one evening about it, saying that he’d have to come out soon with it or they’d put him back into private tutoring. Peter didn’t want to be tutored privately though. He liked going to class and feeling like a big boy. No one knew he was little here either. They never meant for that to be a secret, it was just that Peter never told anyone his classification and no one really pushed, besides Flash. They all thought he was too young to be classified still as he was only thirteen where his class were all fifteen/sixteen and at the minimum age where they were all classified. Little’s were usually classified at twelve though because usually, they didn’t go through puberty in the same way as the other classifications. Mama and Dada were classified as Superior Guardians and were delighted that Peter turned out little. Harley was classified the year before and turned out to be a Superior Guardian as well. The fact that Mama and Dada were Superior Guardians and so was Harley; it was expected that Peter would be one as well. That he was a Little made him even more precious to them. It was also unheard of for a couple of Superior Guardians to give birth to a Little. Mama and Dada said that made Peter even more special. Mama and Dada were very important on the council of classifications. Every time they brought Peter to a meeting he got spoiled by the other council members and he loved it. 

He handed the note Harley gave him to the teacher and sat back down at his desk. The school faculty knew who Peter really was and what his classification but they had all signed NDA’s so that they wouldn’t blab about it. Peter was fairly sure Harley’s class also knew about his classification but they had all kept it quiet to protect a Little in their school as they were so rare in mainstream education. Peter had begged to go to school with Harley and Mama would only let him go to big school if Harley was willing to help him. Harley was happy enough to help Peter out which delighted him. 

“Peter I’ve put your test on your desk for you, along with your homework and a permission slip for the tour we’re going on, on Friday.” Ms Moira called Peter’s attention back to the present. They were going on a tour? He wasn’t sure if he’d be allowed to go on that without supervision from someone in his family. He ignored the permission slip and took a look at his test. _Yes!_ he got 100%. That’ll definitely go on the fridge! He took out the folder in his school bag that Mama made him promise he’d put all his important sheets in; happy to put his homework, permission slip, and test in it so they could take a look through it when he was home. 

“Thank you, Ms. Moira,” Peter said politely as the final bell rang. Thank God. Today was a tough day for Peter. He was finding it difficult to stay out of his Little headspace and all he wanted was his Mama. 

He packed up his bag along with the class eager to leave for the day. He wasn’t sure with the way he was feeling that Mama or Dada would let him come in tomorrow. Ned bounced over to him while he was zipping up his bag.

“Dude! Can you believe where our tour is going to be?” Ned was vibrating he was so excited. It must be somewhere good if he was this worked up  
.  
“Uh, I wasn’t in class when it was announced Ned, remember?” It hurt that Peter couldn’t tell Ned about his classification or who he was. Ned was his very best friend in the whole world after Harley. He knew that Ned suspected though with some of the things he says. 

“Oh yeah! It’s Stark tower! How cool is that? I wonder if Harley will be there? Or Harley’s little brother? We could finally get a look at who he is!” 

Peter tried to pass his grimace off as a smile but didn’t think he was successful if the look Ned threw him was anything to go by. They had just reached the doors of the school when Ned suddenly leaned in and whispered, “Dude, don’t worry about it. If you don’t want anyone knowing you’re his little brother just don’t go on the tour and stay with your Mom and Dad for the day.”

Peter stared at him, shocked. How did he know? Before Peter could come up with a response Ned gave him another smile and wave and took over towards to subway. Peter stared after him still unsure what had just happened. He was jolted out of his musings when Flash shouldered past him, causing Peter to flinch. 

“Watch it, Parker.” He muttered and kept walking. Flash’s rough shoulder hurt and he had to bite back the tears that threatened to spill. He wanted his Mama _now!_ He walked to Uncle Steve’s car as quick as he could, keeping his head down so no one could see his tears. Uncle Steve wore his silly ball cap and sunglasses disguise and got out of his car to open the back door where Peter’s car seat waited. Peter didn’t say anything while Steve strapped him in but accepted the pacifier that held up to his mouth. Sucking furiously on it. Uncle Steve made a low crooning noise running a hand through his curls.

“I saw that mean boy pushing you bud. Did he hurt you?” Steve asked quietly. Seeing the other boy shoving past his nephew so aggressively nearly had him out of the car. Peter’s flinch nearly sent him into a rage. 

“U-U-Uhuh.” Peter began to cry openly now that he was in the comfort of his car seat. “W-Want Mama.” He sobbed. 

Steve ran a hand down his hot cheek one last time before getting back into the driver seat. “Okay, bud. Harley is staying back today so we can head off now. We’ll be home in a few minutes.”   
The next half hour had Steve gritting his teeth as Peter’s cries didn’t let up. He was going to kill that boy stone dead. First, though he had to get Peter back to the tower. He was due a feed and Steve suspected that he was crying from that as much from the pain of being pushed. They rolled into the parking spot reserved for Steve’s car and Steve sighed looking at the steering wheel. Looks like he’d have to ask Tony to repair it again. He couldn’t drive with finger dents in it. He just knew that Clint and Bucky were going to be ruthless when they found out. 

He got out as quickly as he could and opened the back door, tossing Peter’s bag over his shoulder before he unbuckled and picked the baby up. Peter was hiccupping as he cried, trying to catch his breath. The second he had Peter in his arms he could feel him rooting. Steve snorted out a laugh. He could root all he wanted; he wouldn’t find anything there. 

“Just another two minutes baby and you’ll have your Mama.” He rubbed Peter’s back while Peter whined against him, still looking without any success. Steve willed the lift to go faster because he knew Peter’s cries would strengthen if he didn’t get what he was looking for soon. 

“Come on, come on, come on.” He muttered impatiently, looking as the numbers seemed to trickle by at a snail's pace. 

Finally, they reached the penthouse. Steve didn’t want to seem as desperate as he felt so he walked calmly in, calling out as he went.

“Pepper? I have a hungry boy here.” There was only a touch of desperation in his voice. 

Pepper’s amused voice filtered back out to him. “In here Steve.” 

Steve lengthened his strides to where Pepper was set up in the living room, her arms open waiting for her baby. Steve was only too glad to hand him over. He loved his nephew but there was only so much of his cries he could take. He sat down in the chair across from them, exhausted. 

The minute Peter was transferred he spat his soother out and began rooting again, this time with more vigour as if he knew he was close. Pepper laughed again, unbuttoning her blouse with one hand while she ran the other up and down Peter’s back.

“Oh did my poor baby have a tough day? Don’t worry. Mama’s here. We’ll feed you then go see Dada for a bit.” 

Pepper pulled back her blouse to revel one milk heavy breast; her nipple had a small bit of milk beaded on it. Pepper easily manoeuvred her squirming baby so that he could easily latch on. She winced at the first strong pull, Peter’s small hand kneading her breast unconsciously as babies tended to do while they fed to get as much milk as possible. Pepper frowned when she saw Peter’s lashes were damp along with his cheeks being red from prolonged crying. She looked up at a now blushing Steve and had to bite back a grin. Poor Steve, no matter how many times he saw Peter being fed he always blushed. 

“Steve? Why was Peter crying so much? This is more than his hungry cry.” 

Steve sighed, “A boy at school shouldered him as he walked by and hurt his arm. I don’t think he would have cried usually but I could see from where I was sitting waiting for him that he was on the cusp of his headspace. He just kept saying he wanted you.” 

Pepper had to hold back her anger at the unknown boy that hurt her baby. This was exactly why she didn’t want him to go to school. Too many bullies. He’d probably be left alone if they knew he was little and a Stark but Peter was adamant that they not know. After this though, Pepper had no choice. Either he came out as a Little and their son, or she took him from the school to protect him. No way was she letting bullies put him in a state like this. 

“I’ll discuss it with Tony. Thanks for letting me know Steve and thanks for picking him up. I couldn’t get out of my meeting in time and either could Tony. Harley had to text us and let us know that Peter has an upset tummy and wanted me so I knew if I was to collect him I would have had to feed him in the back seat of the car, which just isn’t good for my back.” 

Steve chuckled, “I can see how that would be uncomfortable. Where is Tony anyway?” Usually Tony was there to see his kids the second they came home from school, he was the epitome of doting father. 

“In the kitchen doing up some lunch for Harley when he gets home. Could you bring Peter’s bag to him? I have a feeling I’m going to be stuck here for another little while. I’ve got a hungry baby on my hands today.”

Pepper had to unlatch Peter to get his wind up before moving him to her second breast as he was clearly not done yet if his squalls of protest were anything to go by. Thankfully for both their ears he got it up fairly quick and was latched onto her left breast quickly, making cute little snuffles as he drank.

“No problem.” Steve brought Peter’s bag out to Tony who was just finished cutting up a sandwich into little triangles. “That for Harley?” Usually, Harley didn’t get his food cut up like that, only Peter did. 

Tony cursed under his breath when he saw how he’d cut it. Harley was going to laugh his ass off at him over this. This wasn’t the first time he had cut Harley’s food down as if he were Peter. Luckily Harley was a good sport about it. “I’m blaming Peter on this. He was crying and I was distracted thinking about him.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, blame the baby. Here,” He handed Tony Peter’s school bag. “Pepper wants you to go through it for her.” 

Tony grinned and took it off him. “Captain America an errand boy? Never thought I’d see that day.” He laughed, opening up the bag and taking out the folder. He rifled through it quickly, sorting out what needed to be done straight away and what could wait for another day. He grinned when he came to his test. 

“Oh, 100%. Peter had a bit of trouble studying for this. This goes straight to the fridge.” Tony took an ironman magnet and stuck it to the fridge so Peter could see it when he came in. While he was there he took out a second sandwich he prepped for Steve and handed it to the super solider who nodded in thanks before he went back to Peter’s folder.

“Oh, would you look at this. Peter has a tour coming up. They’re coming here.” Tony couldn’t remember scheduling any tour for Peter’s class but he wouldn’t put it past Pepper. She’d been increasingly unhappy with Peter not telling people that he was Little and a Stark. This was probably her way of forcing his hand. He put that to the side while he waiting for Pepper and Peter to join them. Harley would be home from school any minute and they had a tour to talk about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note of tags before reading

Harley strolled into the kitchen, dropping his bag and Peter’s diaper bag by the door as he went; his Mom would make him pick his bag up later but for now, he was too hungry to think about bringing it down to his room. He’d met uncle Steve leaving as he came in, getting his hair ruffled was not something he really needed but he indulged the man as he walked by.  
“Hey Dad, I’m starving. Any food?” He asked, seeing his Dad pouring some blended food into freezer containers for Peter for the week. Peter couldn’t handle any hard or chewy foods no matter how much he tried; he either began choking or he threw up. Harley didn’t know how he’d survive without eating like the rest of them and had had a meltdown when he thought his little brother was going to die. Mom and Dad had set him straight though and explained that because Peter was a Little that felt into the baby category his makeup was a bit different than theirs so his belly was smaller and his diet could consist of soft foods or really small chopped up pieces of meat along with breast milk. 

Tony looked up when his eldest came him, a smile overtaking his face. “Hey Harls, have a good day at school?” He asked, scooping the last bit of Peters mashed turnips into the container and putting it in the fridge. 

“Yeah,school was fine.” He took out Harley’s sandwiches and grinned at the snort he got off the boy. “Really Dad?” 

Tony shrugged, “Peter was crying so I was distracted.” 

Harley nodded as if he expected it. “Yeah, he kept asking for Mom every hour so I knew he was going to let everyone know once he could. I think he’s a bit sick.” 

Tony took Harley’s bag up and took a similar folder to Peter’s out. It was the only way they could convince Peter to do it. Harley didn’t mind and actually found it easier to have all of his important school work put into a folder much more organised. It just meant though that his Mom or Dad usually had to go through the folder as well because Peter would know if they didn’t. The only thing of importance in his folder was a note from his last teacher saying he was ‘tardy’ a getting back from changing Peter. She wouldn’t accept his explanation of Peter’s poop explosion. Dad looked up and raised an eyebrow, Peter knew it was his chance to explain.

“Ms Figg. She doesn’t like me and thought I was just ditching class and not cleaning up Peter.” 

Tony didn’t like the sound of this teacher. He took out his phone and made a note to go down to the school next week and sort it out. He knew Harley could handle her but he’d dread to think what would happen if Peter got a letter home. He wanted to avoid that at any cost. 

“Right well you don’t have much homework which is good. After your sandwich go have a shower and into your pyjamas. You can get a start on your homework in the living room. I’m sure Peter will love doing homework with his big brother.” 

Harley had to bite back his retort at his Dad’s orders. Shower and Pyjamas? It was only half four in the day? He knew better than to argue when he got like that though because Harley knew he had a lot more freedoms that other kids his age. It was rare his Dad gave and order like that so he thought it just better to indulge him. 

“Sure Dad. Where are Mom and Peter anyway?” Harley hadn’t seen them in the living room when he poked his head in. 

“Thanks, Harls. It’s only for tonight. Mom is just changing Peter in the nurs- oh here they are now.” 

Pepper walked in with Peter cuddled into her chest, donned in his sleepsuit with navy stars dotted all over. He was clearly trying to fight sleep as he sucked on his pacifier. 

“Peter wanted to see you, Dada, before he took a little nap,” Pepper said quietly, handing Peter over to him while she gave Harley a welcome home hug. 

“Hey, baby. Dada’s here so why don’t you just close your eyes and rest for a while?” Tony whispered, nuzzling the top of his baby-fine curls while he rocked him.

“Dada.” Peter murmured, finally letting his eyes close fully. His little snores sounding a few minutes after. Huh. He must have been really tired to have fallen asleep so quickly. 

Tony placed him down in the rocking bassinet they had in the kitchen, setting it to a light swing. He couldn’t hold back his smile when he saw Peter’s hand’s going straight over his head the minute he was down. 

He tiptoed over to the table where Pepper and Harley were reading the tour letter. Pepper looked up as he approached.

“Peter has a tour here on Friday?” 

Tony nodded. “I thought you set that up?” 

Pepper shook her head. “I set up a tour for midtown but I only said the class with the best grades. I didn’t know it would be Peters.” 

Harley let out a muted cry of outrage. “What? Peter’s class won that? Awh man, the guys are going to be so annoyed tomorrow.” 

Tony smirked at Harley, “Well looks like I won’t be leaving the business to both of you. Peter will make a good boss.” 

Harley rolled his eyes. “As if. Peter is too nice for that. He’s already told me that I could be Mama and he’d be Dada.” 

Pepper bit back a laugh, that did sound like Peter. “Harley, did Peter drink his bottles today?” The little was supposed to feed every two hours. 

Harley shook his head. “He would only take enough to stop being hungry and would cry for you every time I tried to give him more.” 

“Hmm, no wonder he took such a big feed when he got home. I think he has some sort of bug. His diaper was bad again as well. I think we should keep him home tomorrow. Harley, will you bring in his permission slip and homework that’s due?” This wasn’t the first time they kept Peter out of school for a day or two. They had come to an agreement with the school over it. 

Tony scribbled out a second note and handed it to Harley. “Bring this in as well because you’re going on the tour with Peter. By the end of the day, everyone will know he’s a Stark and he’ll probably need his big brother to distract him.”

Harley let out a whoop and got shushed in return. All of them frozen when they heard snuffling coming from the bassinet but Peter settled down seconds after it. 

“You wake him up you can put him back to sleep.” 

Damn, Peter was a terror to get back to sleep once you woke him. “On that note, I’m going to go have a shower. Thanks for the snack, Dad. When’s dinner?”

Tony laughed and ruffled his hair. “What is it with teenage boys always thinking with their belly’s?” 

Harley flashed a grin, “Growing boy and all that.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “It’s Mom’s turn to pick what we’re having and I’m pretty sure she chose Chinese because Peter loves the prawn crackers.” 

“Guilty as charged, Peter loves when he’s able to have the same dinner as us, even if it is just a few prawn crackers and a few spoonfuls of the butternut squash curry. We’ll have to wait till tomorrow to give it to him though, I don’t want to test his upset tummy.” Pepper glanced at the wall clock, “Peter should be up in the next half hour so be quick will you?” 

“No probs.” Harley gave a salute and went down to his room, taking out his phone to text into his group chat about Peter’s class winning. 

Harley _Guess who won the mystery trip?_

Marlow _I’m assuming because you’re asking us to guess it’s not us?_

Josh _Awh man, I wanted to win that? How did they choose?_

Harley _The chose by the best grades_

Rob _WHAT?! And we didn’t win? What a sham_

Nigel _If you know then it has to be Peter’s class. That kid is a genius_

Harley _and Nige wins! Yup Peter had the permission slip in his bag. I get to go too to keep an eye on him😝_

Marlow _Of course you do. Where are they going?_

Harley _ugh that’s the only bad thing. We’re going to Stark tower so I’m just going to be bored_

Nigel _Noooooo! I’ve always wanted a tour to Stark tower_

Rob _Dude, you’re literally friend’s with an heir to the Stark tower, just go over after school one day and harls will show you around, and if he doesn’t Peter will. He loves you._

Nigel _huh, never thought of it that way_

Harley read the last message and rolled his eyes. Honestly, he loved his friends because they saw past the whole Stark thing but sometimes they could be dense. If Nigel wanted to see around all he had to do was ask really. He did agree with them though. It was no surprise that Peter’s class was going, the kid was even smarter than Dad. The fact that he was so bashful about his intelligence made it more endearing as well. 

He jumped into the shower and washed at record speed. He knew if he took too long they’d send Peter down after him and that kid really had no sense of privacy. He’d sit and keep talking until Harley was forced out of the shower. 

By the time he washed and changed Peter was leaning against Mom, sucking on his pacifier. He beamed when he saw Harley coming in, taking his pacifier out.  
“Harls, ‘m sick.” 

“Oh really, well I guess you need all the cuddles then don’t you?” 

Pepper pulled him closer. “He sure does. He has to do homework though and so do you. Let’s get it done and then I think me and Peter will go for a lie-down.”

Peter shook his head, pouting. “No Mama. Don’t want to go night nights.” 

Harley rolled his eyes and sat down on the free couch beside his Dad. 

“Any tests you need to study for?” Tony asked him looking through his English homework.

Harley shook his head, “Nah, nothing that I don’t know already. This should only take me a few minutes.” 

Pepper was setting Peter up with a little tray that he used when he wasn’t in his highchair. He mostly used pencils because they learned the hard way that if he had a chance it would go into his mouth. 

For a while, there was only the quiet murmuring of Tony and Pepper while they helped the kids with their homework. Finally, Peter looked up.

“Done! Mama and me winned!” He crowed.

“Mama and I, baby.” Pepper corrected.

“Mama and I winned!” Peter repeated. There was no point in trying to correct his use of the word win. They’d been to doctors over his speech and apparently it was one of the side effects of being a little. 

Harley gasped, earning a giggle from Peter. “What? Awh man! I knew I should have gone on Mom’s team!” 

Peter narrowed his eyes. “Mine.” He snuggled into her chest as if to prove his point. 

That was always a sure sign Peter was sick. Usually, he loved being around Tony because he was allowed to go down and ‘tinker’ in the lab with him but whenever he wasn’t feeling well it was straight to Pepper he went. 

Pepper picked up Peter’s bag of complete homework and gave it over to Tony. “Harley, will you hand that in for Peter tomorrow as well?” 

“Mmhmm, sure.” It wasn’t uncommon for Harley to hand his homework in. 

Pepper moved Peter’s tray out of the way and stood up, picking Peter up as she went. She thanked the lord that she was able to pick him up with her extra strength that came with being a caregiver. 

“I think myself and Peter are going to go lay in the big bed for a little while. Peter, can you say night-night to Dada and Harley?” 

“No night-night Mama,” Peter whined even as he hugged his Dada goodnight.

“Sleep well bud.” 

“I’ll be back once he’s down. Order for me will you?” 

He got the same off Harley but was still sniffling as they walked down to his Mama and Dada’s room. Peter knew that Mama said they were going to lie down on the big bed but the minute he dropped off Mama was going to move him to his bassinet. Well, this time he wasn’t going to fall asleep! Just watch! Mama changed his diaper quickly, humming as she wiped his messy bum. His tummy still wasn’t feeling well but Mama didn’t seem concerned so Peter wasn’t worried. His eyes were drooping by the time Mama was carrying him over to the big bed. He shook his head, forcing himself awake. Nope. It was not happening! 

Mama settled him on his side facing her and made herself comfortable beside him. He whined when she took out his pacifier. He might not be going to sleep but he had to go the whole day without it, he didn’t want to be parted from it. His whines were cut off when he saw her undoing the buttons of her blouse. He was screwed. He rarely stayed awake during his last feed no matter how hard he tried but he hadn’t had any dinner today and he was hungry. Mama said that his tummy shouldn’t be having any food until tomorrow. He scooted closer and began rooting for her nipple. Getting a chuckle from his Mama who was still trying to unbutton her top. 

“My inpatient little man.” He cooed, _finally_ freeing her breast. Peter latched on immediately, kneading her breast with his hand. He just did it automatically and couldn’t help himself, he got more milk by doing that and he loved his Mama’s milk. It tasted like safety and never failed to soothe him. His eyes drooped again and he shook his head accidentally unlatching. He let out a wail. He wasn’t finished yet! He heard his Mama laugh again but he didn’t know why she would, this was no laughing matter! He felt the nipple rubbing against his bottom lip and a drop of milk spilling onto his tongue. Oh. It was right there. He closed his mouth over it and began suckling again, this time scooting closer so he wouldn’t lose it once more.

The next time his eyes closed he let them. No way was he risking that again. He heard his Mama humming the Pooh song and relaxed even more. He loved Pooh bear. Maybe he could convince Mama and Dada to let him watch it all day tomorrow? He was already asleep by the time Mama changed out her nipple with his paci, thinking about all the fun he was going to have tomorrow, watching Tigger and Pooh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have other stories to update but this is stuck in my head so enjoy a second chapter😁


	3. Chapter 3

Harley yawned, walking into the kitchen. He really had to learn to go to sleep earlier. His Dad had sent him to bed at 10 but Harley of course just stayed awake on his phone until way past midnight. 

“Hey, Dad. Where’s Mom?” 

Tony spun around with a spatula in his hand shushing Harley. It was only then that he saw the bassinet swinging.

“We’ve had the worst night with him. He kept waking up to feed. Mom is having a lie-in. I’ve been up the past 3 hours with him. I’ve only just got him asleep.” Tony whispered. 

Harley had to bite back a grin. He clearly didn’t do a good job if his Dad’s evil eye was anything to go by. Harley wondered how much it would go for if he filmed it. He could see the headlines now:

_The Great Tony Start, Taken Down By a Baby._

“I know what you’re thinking.” Tony hissed, “And if any footage of this just “happens” to show up online you will be grounded for the rest of your life.” 

Harley snickered into the eggs Tony placed in front of him before looking up innocently. “I would never do that.” He whispered back. 

“Just remember what would happen to you. I will take it out of the will. Peter will be your boss.” 

Harley had to fight back a full blown laugh. Peter would probably just sign the company over to him and be done with it. All of them knew it.

“Dad, there’s a few friends coming over today. Is that okay? They want a look around Stark Industries. It’s weird that it took them this long to ask really.” 

Tony sat beside Harley. “Not really. I’d say they didn’t want you to think that they wanted to be your friend because of your last name.” 

“Fair. Will I be able to bring them up here or will I just show them around and then send them on their way?” 

Harley had never had friends over. Tony always thought it was because he was slightly embarrassed by his name but it just seemed he was a typical clueless teenager. He’d have to tread carefully to not seem too eager. 

“Would you not bring them up here first so Peter could see them and have a snack? Only if you want to though?” 

Harley scooped up some more eggs, shrugging. “Yeah I suppose. A snack would be good. Peter loves all off them especially Marlow. I think he has a small crush on her.” 

“Awesome. I think it’s Uncle Happy collecting you today. Lucky for you he’s used to driving a limo. It’ll probably be the best way to get you all here without taking the subway.” 

Harley let out a snort at the way his Dad’s nose scrunched up around the word subway. He was such a snob sometimes. 

“Oh no. Can’t risk going on the dirty subway. What would you do if Peter took the subway?”

A thunderous look overcame Tony’s features. “If I found out Peter ever went on the subway you would be grounded forever.” 

“Me? Why me?!” He demanded, trying his best to keep his voice down. 

“Because I just know it would have been your idea to just annoy me.”  
Harley rolled his eyes and brought his plate to the sink. “Are you dropping me to school?” 

“Nope. Uncle Clint is. He’ll meet you in the lift. Have a good day.” Harley gave his Dad a hug and ran over to give Peter a kiss before he left, not wanting to wake him. He was pretty sure his Dad would disown him if Peter woke. 

***

Harley and his friends were making their way to the cafeteria when Flash intercepted him.

“Hey, Stark! Hear about the tour tomorrow?” 

Harley had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Flash was always trying his hardest to get in with him but failed to realise how bullying everyone around him was going about it the wrong way.  
“Yeah, I heard. We’re actually doing our own tour today. Dad told us to come over and he’d bring us around.”

He hadn’t but Flash didn’t need to know that. The jealously he could see in Flash’s eye’s made it worth it.

“Great. I can’t wait to meet your baby brother.” He gritted out. 

“How do you know you haven’t already?” Marlow asked, shoving past him, spurring the boys on to walk with her, leaving a very confused Flash behind.

***

“Dad, Mom?” Harley called, walking into the penthouse with his friends. They were all silent as they went in which was just not like them. Even Marlow, who usually had an answer for everything was unusually quiet. They were all looking around at the pure grandeur of Harley’s home. He was so used to it that he didn’t even notice it anymore but he supposed it wasn’t every day that you would see this much wealth. To Harley and Peter, it was just normal though.

“In here!” called Tony from the kitchen. “Mon and Peter are in the living room if you want to head in there. I’ll bring in the snacks.”

Harley rolled his eyes. He knew his Dad was excited to meet his friends. Dad had thought he was playing it cool yesterday when he told them to come up to the top before looking around. He just hoped he wasn’t going to be super embarrassing. 

“This way guys.” His four friends followed him like little ducklings into the living room. His Mom was just buttoning up her blouse as they walked in. Harley thanked all that was holy that they’d just missed it. He was sure his friends would have passed out if they saw his Mom feeding Peter. 

Peter saw them walking in and threw himself at Harley when he got close enough. 

“Hey, Pete! Did you have a good day at home?” 

Peter nodded enthusiastically. “Me and Mama watched Pooh and Tigger.” He looked shyly at Harley’s other friends. “Hi, Marlow.” 

Marlow seemed to break out of her self imposed silence. “Hi, Peter! How are you?” 

Peter looked back at his Mama. “Mama look. It’s Marlow.” 

Pepper smiled at the blushing girl. “Hello, Marlow. It’s nice to meet you. Peter and Harley have told me a lot about you.” 

“U-Uh- Hello Ms. Potts- Er- Mrs Stark.” Marlow stumbled over her words causing the boys to laugh until Pepper pinned them with a stare.

“Pepper is fine. Why don’t you all take a seat? Tony will be in in a few minutes. I’m warning you all now, he’s the eccentric billionaire type.” Pepper smiled at their frightened faces. She loved telling people how eccentric Tony was because when they finally did meet him they couldn’t believe how normal he was. 

“Hey, Mom.” Harley gave his Mom and hug, not caring that his friends were watching from the long L shaped couch across from them. 

“Hey, sweetheart. Could you get me Peter’s changing bag? I think it’s down in his nursery?” 

Harley handed Peter back to his Mom, ignoring his whines. “I’ll be back in a minute Pete. Introduce everyone for me will you?” 

Peter nodded, happy with his new job. He got comfortable against his Mama and began pointing out who was who.

“Mama, that’s Marlow. She’s pretty. That’s Nigel; he’s the one with the blonde hair and necklaces. That’s Rob; he has glasses and red shoes on. That’s Josh; he has a hat on and an Ironman t-shirt. Josh, my Dada is Ironman.” Peter declared. Making sure they knew because they couldn’t in school. He wasn’t able to be himself in school so this had to do.

“He is? Wow! I can’t wait to meet him.” Josh was a massive Ironman fan and he was extremely nervous to meet him. It was a big reason he never asked to go to Harley’s place. That and he didn’t want it to seem like he was only friends with Harley because of his name, which he wasn’t. Harley was one of his best friends and it had nothing to do with his last name. 

“He’s the best Dada. Isn’t he Mama.” Peter turned to include his Mama into the conversation. 

“He is the best Dada. Hello boys how are all of you?” When all the boys ended up blushing she laughed. “No need to seem so nervous. I know we’re famous and own a company but we are just people at the end of the day. Isn’t that right Peter?”

Peter nodded, “Mama is Mama.” 

Harley laughed as he came back in. “A winning endorsement if I’ve ever seen it,” he handed the baby bag to his Mom, “here Mom.” Pepper took it off him and he threw himself on the open seat beside Marlow.

Pepper placed the changing mat on the couch and laid Peter down on it before looking up at the four sitting across from them.

“Are you okay with me changing Peter here?” 

All nodded. They were hardly going to tell Pepper Potts that she wasn’t allowed to change her kid in her own living room.

Pepper got to work immediately, unbuttoning his romper. Harley watched with disinterest before looking back to his friends.

“So after food where do you want to look? Anywhere in particular?” 

“How about you check out our private labs and all the restricted floors instead of just looking at the usual tour places? I’ve warned all the guys about your friends coming over.” Tony said, walking in with a platter of food. Harley’s eyes widened when he saw it. This was his typical Dad, going overboard. “Hey, guys. I’m Peter and Harley’s Dad.” 

“Did you think I invited the whole school Dad?” Harley asked, trying not to laugh. 

Tony made a face at him. “Har har. You’re too funny. Eat your food or you’re going nowhere. Where’s your bag?” 

They all knew if Tony didn’t go through Harley’s bag soon Peter would be questioning why. He could see the other kids were looking confused when Harley got up and grabbed his bag from the pile at the living room door and handed it over silently to his Dad.

Nigel was the first one brave enough to try some of the food, picking up one of the small bowls of pasta and taking a bite.

“This is really good Mr Stark.” 

Tony waved him away, pleased with the compliment. “Please, it’s Tony.” 

He rifled through Harley’s bag, taking out the packet. He frowned when the first thing he saw was another note home.

“What’s this Harley?” 

Harley rolled his eyes, shoving a spring roll into his mouth. “Ms Moira said I was late to class even though I was the third last in.” 

“Did the other two people get notes?” 

Harley shook his head, “Nope. Just me. She doesn’t like me.” 

“I’ll sort it out Monday. I have to go in any way to discuss something about Peter.” 

Harley shrugged, if his Dad could get Ms Moira off his back he’d take it. 

He had to try his hardest not to laugh as his friends watched in disbelief that his Dad was going through his bag. He’d let them watch for a little while before explaining to them.

“Mama, want some,” Peter whined, wiggling around as Pepper did up his romper. It was a cute Winne the Pooh one that had navy stripes going across it. Peter loved it as it left his legs bare. The tower could be extremely warm sometimes. Pepper and Tony loved it for the ease of changing it gave them. 

“We have some for you. Tony where are the crackers?” They had kept some of the prawn crackers for him for the night before. 

Tony pointed vaguely to the corner of the platter, where a small dish was with a few broken up prawn crackers and sweet and sour sauce was. 

“Oh, another 100%” That’s another one for the fridge.” Tony held up Harley’s test.

“Yay Harls!” Peter clapped, opening his mouth for the bites of crackers. 

“Well done sweetheart,” Pepper said sweetly. 

“Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Peter.” Harley couldn’t handle the looks he was getting off his friends so decided to explain a little.

“Peter has a pack in his bag for all his important work to be put in it every day. He wouldn’t do it unless I did so now Mom and Dad go through both of our school bags each day to see what homework we have or if we did well in an exam and all that.” 

Harley could just see in their eyes he was going to get a ribbing later but all of them were smart enough to not say anything in front of his parents.

“So boys. How are you liking school? What’s your job prospects after?” Tony asked, picking Peter up and sitting beside Pepper so she could continue to feed him.

Harley groaned, “Dad, you sound like your interrogating them.” 

Tony shrugged. “Excuse me for wanting to see what type of people my son surrounds himself with. Most of what I know about them comes from Peter and that’s mostly commenting on how pretty Marlow is. I have to say I agree.” He winked at a blushing Marlow while Harley spluttered.

“Dad you sound like a perv!”

Tony and Pepper laughed. “Don’t worry. Pepper is the only woman for me. Sorry, Marlow. Looks like you’ll have to go for the baby Stark here.” 

Peter heard himself being mentioned and looked up. “Peter’s baby Stark.” He explained helpfully to the teens.

“Right let’s finish up here and I’ll show you around the house. We can go down to my lab then.”

“I come too?” Peter asked, pushing the food Pepper was trying to feed him away. 

“Sure. Is he feeling better?” Harley asked his Mom, picking up an eager Peter.

“Yeah, he’s a lot better today. He had a long snooze and is full of beans now. He’ll be all better for his tour tomorrow. It was just a tummy bug.” Pepper tickled his tummy, getting a giggle out of the baby.

“Dada comes too?” Peter didn’t’ want to be too far away from either parent today. 

“How about I meet you in the lab?” Tony said. He wasn’t going to follow his son and friends around his own home.

Peter thought about it for a minute, wanting to see if he was happy with that before deciding he was. 

“’ Kay, Dada.” 

Harley led his friends to his room down the hall from the living room. It wasn’t until they were in his room that they exploded.

“Dude! We just met Ironman!” Josh sounded positively feint. 

“Ironman? What about Pepper Pots? In _lounge_ wear! I don’t think I’ve ever seen her in anything other than a dress or a power suit.” Marlow always wanted to believe that when she met a celebrity that she would be cool but her hopes were dashed straight away. 

“This is all too much. Tony Stark made us food.” Nigel was snacking on the last spring roll. “My Mom won’t believe that he’s able to cook.” 

“Dad is a great cook, why would you think he wouldn’t be able to?” Harley asked, putting Peter on the carpet for him to explore the room. Peter loved going around Harley’s room.  
Rob shrugged, looking around Harley's massive room. “He’s Tony Stark. You’d just assume that he’d have people for that.” 

“Huh, well he told me before him and Mom had us that he rarely cooked but when we came along he started and well his Mom was Italian so he was pretty good.” 

Josh shook his head. Still not able to believe it. “He was so normal.” 

Harley laughed as he took one of his books out of Peter’s mouth and replaced it with his pacifier. “Imagine that. He’s just a normal Dad who happens to be Tony Stark.” 

Nigel rolled his green eyes, “Oh yeah, just your regular Joe soap. I can’t believe how different Peter is as well. He’s so- “ He struggled to find the word, “little.” He finished lamely.  
Peter grinned up at them from behind his pacifier. 

“Well yeah. This is his normal way. I find it weird when he acts bigger in school. It takes a lot out of him.” 

“Suppose. Show us around so we can go down to your lab.” Rob shook his head. “I can’t believe you have your own lab and you still came to ours instead of us coming here.” 

Harley picked Peter back up and patted his bottom as he cuddled into him. “We can come here from now on. Let’s go before Peter gets too upset.” 

Harley wanted to get through the house tour as quick as possible. He hated showing people around his house. It felt like he was showing off. Peter loved it though, he especially loved showing off his nursery, even if he did spend all his time in their parent's room in the bassinet beside their bed. He was very proud of having his own room. Before they went to the lab Harley made sure to text his Dad on things not to say to them. Otherwise, he’d be teased the rest of his life, not ideal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a day later than expected but blame my sisters internet for that as I'm currently staying with her. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Comments and Kudos are appreciated as usual!


	4. Chapter 4

Peter watched passively while Harley showed his classmates around their house. He never knew why people wanted a tour, it was only a house. They didn’t go into Mama’s and Dada’s room because Harley said that was weird. Peter wasn’t sure why it was because he was always in there when he pointed that out he was hushed though. He perked up once they got to his room he perked up. It was right beside his Mama and Dada’s room which made it even better for the rare time he was big enough to stay in his room. 

“My room.” He told the teens unnecessarily as his name was on the door. 

Harley rolled his eyes, “Yes, this is Peter’s room for the one night a year he stays in it.” 

The four teens looked around the room. It was set up like a normal nursery. A crib in the middle of the room with a changing table to the side. There was a navy wall behind the crib that had big great grey letters stating his name. There was a corner of toys, that had all of the Avengers and a lot of Duplo surrounding it. 

“Dada!” Peter whined, reaching out of Harley’s arms for the iron man plushie. Marlow picked it up and handed it to him, getting a shy smile from behind his pacifier. 

“Can you say thank you bud?” Harley bounced Peter, waiting until he gave a muffled thank you. 

“Right, let’s head this way, there’s a lift that brings us the private labs are. Mom and Dad’s office are on the way.” He leads the four of them out and pointed into the office. The door was open and they could see Pepper behind one of the desks, working away on her Starktab. 

“Hey Mom, we’re heading down to the lab,” Harley called in. Pepper smiled at them.

“Is Peter okay? Do you want to leave him with me?” 

Peter shook his head adamantly. “Want Dada.” He clutched onto Harley tighter. No way were they leaving him behind. 

“Okay, darling. You go have fun with Dada.” Pepper waved them off and Harley brought them to a set of elevators that were behind two baby gates. 

“We had to put these here after Peter made his way down to the labs when he was supposed to be sleeping. He knew using Jarvis was a no go so he used Karen.” 

“Who’s Karen?” Nigel asked, his friend led the most unusual life. 

“Peter’s personal AI. She’s designed for anything Peter needs. He worked his request in such a way to make it a need so he got down to the lab. Thankfully Jarvis runs the tower overall and had told Dad. He was down there waiting for him and brought him right back to bed. It was easier to install the baby gates after that. Peter’s a genius but Dad made these ones so he hasn’t figured them out yet.” 

Harley put his fingerprint against the hinge to unlock one of the gates, stepping back so his friends could go through first. Peter pouting at them as he passed. He didn’t like the baby gate. He couldn’t figure it out.

“This is amazing. Would your Dad not try to sell these? I’m sure a lot of parents and Caregivers would love these.” Josh was almost drooling at what he considered new Stark tech.   
“No! That’s not nice Josh.” Peter glared at him behind his Ironman plushie. 

Harley chuckled, “Peter isn’t too fond of the baby gate. I told Dad he should. He said he might but he was going to put them in a trust so that anyone who needs one but can’t afford it. He doesn’t want it to go into mass production just yet, I’m not sure why though. Dad can be weird sometimes.” 

Peter broke out into giggles as the elevator made its way down. 

“What are you laughing at little man?” Harley asked as the doors opened.

“Dada weird!” 

Of course, that is what Tony hears when they come out. He took Peter off Harley and looked him in the eye. “Why are you calling me weird?” 

“Harley said,” Peter mumbled, cuddling into his Dada with his ironman plushie. 

“Josh wanted to know,” Harley said quickly. 

Tony turned his gaze to Josh, who was nearly passing out at having Tony Stark looking at him. He couldn’t even get the words out to defend himself. Tony held his stare until Josh began to shuffle from foot to foot uncomfortably then broke into a smile. 

“I suppose you’re not wrong.” 

Harley laughed at his friends face, finally putting him out of his misery. “Ah no, I said it Dad. We were talking about you not mass producing the baby gates.” 

Tony nodded, “I thought as much. It’s just always so much fun to tease people.” Tony walked back to his work station and settled Peter on his knee. Peter instantly went for the papers Tony was working on and began to read them, sucking on his pacifier as he did.

“You guys can have a look around, Harley’s lab is through that set of doors.” Tony gestured to the see-through partition that linked the two labs together. The doors weren’t obvious at first. It wasn’t until Harley walked toward them did they seem to appear. Harley grinned back at them.

“We made it so that Peter couldn’t just wander in easily. We sometimes have to do the more dangerous experiments down here and don’t want him to stumble across them and get hurt.”  
Peter looked up at the sound of his name and scowled at Harley. He hated that they hid the door from him. Even Karen wouldn’t help him.

“Dada, a mistake.” Peter pointed at the equation a scientist had asked Tony’s advice on. Tony had only looked at it quickly and hadn’t seen anything overly wrong with it. Trust Peter to find the issue though.

“Is that the only mistake bubba?” Peter nodded his head, leaning back against his Dada yawning. He kind of wanted a nap but wanted to stay with Harley and his friends as well. He knew he wouldn’t be allowed to sleep though because night-night time was only like an hour away. 

“My tired boy. How about we circle the issue and put the Peter stamp on it then send it back?” Tony had a special stamp for Peter to let anyone who asked him for help that his little boy actually did it. He knew that a few of them resented littles so he always took pleasure in letting them know a little was smarter than them. He was petty like that. 

Peter put the stamp on it and Tony circled the issue. Getting Jarvis to copy and send it back. 

“Want to see what your brother is doing?” 

Tony stood up, not waiting for an answer. They tended to do that a lot around Peter and he was happy to let them. He didn’t want to make all of those decisions. That was a Mama and Dada job not a Peter job. 

Harley was showing them one of the early potato gun prototypes he had lying around that he liked to mess around with when he was thinking. 

“Harley, I still can’t believe you were holding out on us. This is fucking amazing!” Rob said, looking at the computer that was running some sort of simulation. 

Peter gasped. Rob said a bad word that should get his bottom spanked. He looked at his Dada’s angry face. 

Harley cringed when he heard Peter’s gasp. He should have warned his friends that there was a no cursing policy in their house. Harley said ‘shit’ once and was grounded for three days. By Rob’s pale face though, it looked like he knew he messed up. He tried to stutter out an apology but Tony just held his hand up, glaring at all of them.

“I don’t know if Harley told you but this is a no swearing household. All of you should be aware with a little in the house that swearing was off-limits. I’ll give you one chance, which is more than I usually give anyone that swears in front of Peter. If any of you curse again, you will not be seeing the inside of this tower again. Do I make myself clear?” 

All four teens nodded quickly, too afraid to say anything. Harley didn’t blame him, his Dad could be scary at times. 

Tony looked at Harley. “Harley, I’m bringing Peter upstairs. It’s nearly dinner time and then bedtime for this one. Let me know what if you’re going to order food with your friends or come up to us.” Harley knew that if he was eating with his family his friends were not to be there.

Peter waved sadly over his Dada’s shoulder as they left the room. There would be no point in wanting to stay. His Dada was too angry. Peter was kind of thirsty as well. He wanted Mama. He began whining a little, pushing his head into his Dada’s neck to let him know, getting a chuckle in response.

“I know bubba. Mama is upstairs waiting for you. We won’t tell her what Harley’s friend said okay?” 

Peter nodded, nuzzling in closer to his Dada. He knew Mama would take him out of school if he told her Harley’s friend cursed. That wasn’t going to happen.

“Mama.” He whined. 

Tony bounced him. That was the funny thing with little’s Peter’s age. They could go from nought to ninety in a few minutes. Tony knew he only had a few more minutes before Peter was crying full force. Thankfully the lift up didn’t take that long. Peter was deposited into Pepper’s waiting arms. He latched on instantly and began to feed. 

“Oh, my poor baby.” Pepper cooed down at him. She loved breastfeeding Peter. It made her feel closer to her little boy. It also meant that she was his favourite. Harley, since the time he was a baby, was obsessed with Tony so having Peter being just as obsessed with her was nice. By the soft look on Tony’s face, he didn’t mind it either. He loved how close Pepper and Peter were.   
The elevator doors opened again and Harley and his friends came out into the living room. Harley groaned quietly when he saw his Mom was breastfeeding Peter but it was too late to stop his friends from coming in. They had already seen and were trying to look anywhere but at the seat where Pepper and Peter were. 

“Dad, we’re going to go to my room and order food, is that okay with you?” He asked in a hurry, much to the amusement of his parents.

“Sure Harls. Have fun. Let Happy know a half hour before they’re heading home so he can go grab the limo for them.” 

Harley nodded quickly and all but pushed his friends from the room. God. He should have known he wouldn’t be that lucky. By the time they got to his room and closed the door, Marlow was wheezing she was laughing so hard.

“I can’t believe I just saw Pepper Potts breastfeeding her little,” Nigel said, staring with a baffled expression on his face. 

Marlow was still cracking up while Josh and Rob remained silent. Both already accidentally crossed Tony Stark. No way were they getting on the bad side of Pepper Potts. 

Harley rolled his eyes at the lot of them. Really, his friends were impossible sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things. Someone reported me and I nearly had my stories taken down. To that person I say, get a life. Next is that this was a request. I hope you like it. I'm not too happy with the way it turned out but it'll do for now. Let me know what you think. Comments and Kudos are appreciated as usual!


	5. Chapter 5

“Peter, honey.” Peter felt someone rubbing his tummy and whined. He knew they were trying to wake him up but he didn’t want to be awake. He wanted to snuggle with Mama and Dada in the big bed. He huffed out a breath and turned his back to them, earning a laugh at whoever it was. It kind of sounded like Dada but Peter wasn’t opening his eyes to confirm.   
“C’mon baby. It’s the tour day! You’ll get to go around Stark industries!” It was also the day that they would be coming out publicly as Peter’s parents but that was not something they were mentioning to Peter; he’d lose his life.

Peter turned slightly and cracked a single eye open, using it to glare at his Dada. “No. Peter stays here with Mama and Dada.” 

Tony let out a sigh, “If that’s what you want buddy but I know Ned and MJ will be sad that their best friend isn’t going.” 

Peter turned fully and flung out his arms. “Mean Dada.” He said, sitting up. He didn’t want to upset his friends. 

Tony grinned at him, picking the still sleepy boy up. “I know but what does Dada say?” 

“You have to fight dirty if you want it to go your way.” Peter parroted, yawning and putting his head on his Dada’s shoulder. 

“That’s right bud. Let’s get you ready for the day. I was thinking some Pooh bear dungarees and your Stark industries zip-up.”

Peter lifted his head, looking at his Dada confused. “Not school clothes?” Peter never wore clothes like that to school. It screamed that he was a little and the zip-up had his name on the front with ‘Baby Stark’ written under it. A bit of a giveaway that Peter was the youngest Stark.

Tony placed him down on his changing table in his nursery, smiling down at him and tapping him on the nose. “Well, you’re not in school today? You’re in your own home so you get to wear what you want. No one will tease you because Harley is going with you and I have Jarvis and Karen monitoring everything. If you feel like you want either me or Mama then just tell Harley and he’ll bring you up straight away. I think you’ll see Uncle Bruce as well at some point so he’ll bring you up as well.”

Peter still looked a bit nervous but nodded his head, letting Tony change his diaper and put him in the outfit he picked. Tony loved the Stark Industry zip-up on him. All of them had one but it was touch and go whether Peter would wear his. Tony already spied Harley’s on him so thought it would look cute for them to be matching. Tony knew the only reason Harley wore his was because all of the staff knew that if you were wearing the type of zip-up Harley and Peter had that they were high up members. It wasn’t the usual black with the Stark Industries logo at the back. This one Tony had specially made for his kids. It was a grey version, with panels of red at the side and their names on the front and back. Every new starter got a brief on who Harley and Peter were. Their pictures weren’t handed around but everyone knew that if you saw a little running around the building in this zip-up that it was more than likely Starks kid, not that he was alone often.

Tony put his Captain America runners with them. Tony was sure Peter asked for his Uncle Steve’s runners because Tony had tried his best to get him to wear the Ironman ones. 

Peter looked down at his feet and giggled at the shoes.

“Uncle Stevie.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Of course you’d say that, you little monkey.” 

Peter giggled again and took off running unsteadily down the hallway to where he could hear Mama and Harley. He felt a bit bigger today than yesterday; more on the cusp rather than fully little. He didn’t like it but there was nothing he could do about it.

“Mama!” He yelled, jumping into her open arms. 

“Hello, my darling. Look at you all ready for the day.” 

Peter didn’t bother to respond, rooting instead. If he was going to go on this silly tour, he was going with a full tummy. Luckily Mama got the hint and had him latched on within a minute. Peter brought his hand up to twirl his hair in his fingers, eyes closing in comfort. This was the one thing he hated about school. He had to drink out of a bottle. It was never the same.   
Tony walked by, running a hand through Peter’s hair before he called to Harley. 

“Harls, do you have the bag?” They changed Peter’s changing bag into a smaller backpack for today because they were in the tower so didn’t need half as much as they would usually.   
“mm-hmm.” Harley’s indistinct voice came back, mouth full of toast as he walked into the living room, bag in hand.

“Very good. Peter’s class will be here in 45 minutes. After Peter is finished his feed let’s go down to the communal area to say hello to everyone. Peter missed them yesterday.” 

Harley just nodded, throwing himself on the chair beside his Mom, texting into his group chat. 

Harley: _Ugh, tour time in an hour. Not good._

Marlow: _Yeah, poor you. We have class all day._

Rob: _I’m sure Peter will enjoy it_

Josh: _I’d rather be there than here, even if it is a different type of boring_

Harley took his eyes off his phone when he felt a hand dragging at his arm. He looked down to see Peter smiling up at him, tuk cracker in his hand. He was just too adorable to bear.

“Want to get a picture with me, buddy?” 

Peter nodded eagerly putting his arms up. “Cheeeesseee.” 

Harley knew he only had a minutes before Peter would get bored. He quickly took a selfie of the two of them, Peter’s big smile on full display along with Harleys. You could really see the similarities between them in the photo. The two of them had their father’s eyes and hair but their mothers bone structure.

“Beautiful! I’ll send it to the guys now. Marlow will be happy to see it.” Harley teased, tickling Peter to get a giggle out of him.

“Tell Marlow hi!” Peter said, giggling and squirming to get down. “Dada, Uncle Bucky!” He demanded.

It was strange. Out of all of the Avengers, Peter took to Bucky the most and loved him more than anything. He and Steve were dating so Peter was also partial to Steve but no one stood in the way of Bucky for him. 

Tony rolled his eyes but picked up Peter anyway, “okay my demanding boy. Let’s go. Harley c’mon you too.” 

Harley groaned but took the hand his Mom offered and stood up, tapping away on his phone the whole way. 

Harley: _Peter says hi to Marlow only. Img attached_

Rob: _wow_

Marlow: _HI PETER! Always knew he liked me the best. Suck it losers_

Nigel: _Feeling attacked right now._

Josh: _I may work on making him love me more_

Harley grinned and put his phone away by the time the elevator stopped. He knew he’d have to go around and do the rounds of hugging and hellos. Uncle Clint would definitely confiscate his phone if he had it out as well. 

All of them were in the kitchen having breakfast when the Starks walked in. 

“Uncle Bucky!” Peter screeched, seeing him at the table between Steve and Natasha. 

“Peter!” Bucky yelled back, getting up quickly to take Peter off Tony and toss him in the air. Peter yelled in delight while Pepper sucked in a sharp breath to see her baby tossed into the air like that.

Harley made his way around the table, hugging Natasha, Steve, Clint, Sam and Bruce before taking Bucky’s vacated seat. 

“So Harley, heard you and the baby are going on a tour here today,” Clint said, spooning some egg into his mouth.

“Yup. It’s the only way Mom and Dad would let Peter go on it.” 

Natasha nodded, that did sound reasonable to her. 

“If you need anything you know to just ask Friday for us, yeah?” 

Harley refrained from rolling his eyes. “Yes, Uncle Clint. It’s like I don’t know you’ll be watching the feed the whole time to see if we’re okay.” 

Clint made a face at him and quick as lightening Harley took out his phone and took a snapchat of him. Sending it to his story and his friends with the caption “Hawk-ass”. Harley always found it hilarious when his story snaps would make it to the papers. Glancing down he could see it had already been screenshotted 15 times. By Clint’s narrow-eyed look he knew exactly what Harley had done.

“This is why Peter is my favourite. He’s never mean to me like you are.” 

“You bring it on yourself,” Bruce said, which shocked the whole table. Usually, Bruce would stay out of things like that. 

“Ouch. It’s bad when Bruce says it.” Tony laughed, clapping Clint on the back.

Bruce just shrugged. “You spend your life riling Harley up. What do you expect.” 

Harley laughed at Clint’s outrage and smiled at the wink Bruce sent him. If Bucky was Peter’s favourite person then Bruce had to be his. He was the closest thing his Dad had to a brother besides Uncle Rhodey. 

“Buck stop hogging the baby. Let us all say hello to him!” Steve called over to his boyfriend, annoyed he was getting all the cuddles off Peter.

“You don’t want to go to them, do you? No, you don’t.” Tony bit back a laugh at hearing Bucky’s baby voice. He was holding Peter over his head and rubbing their noses together. Peter just grinned at him and kicked his legs out. His poor baby. He was trying to be big today for the tour but Bucky just ruined that. Now he was firmly in his usual headspace and it would be tough for him to get back out of it. 

“Hand him over,” Steve demanded, standing up to take Peter out of his hand. Peter squealed in delight at seeing his uncle Steve, cuddling into him.

Harley rolled his eyes at the childishness between them all when it came to Peter. He couldn’t wait until it was public who Peter was so he could post pictures of them being idiots. 

Peter went from person to person saying his hellos, getting kisses and sometimes even a bit of the food on their plates before he was handed back to Tony. 

“Harley. It’s time for you and Peter to go down. Mom and I will go down with you and wait. Peter’s a lot smaller than we were expecting.” He sent a glare to bucky who shrugged, uncaring. They all thought it was stupid that Peter had to act more grown-up than he was. It was one of the arguments they had with Tony. They never mentioned it to Pepper after the first time. They learned their lesson the hard way. 

“Say bye-bye Petey.” Peter waved over his Dada’s shoulder, sticking his tongue out at Clint as they went, giggling when he did it back. 

Harley leaned up against the side of the elevator looking at Peter who was playing with his Dad’s hair. 

“Dad. Peter is really small. Is this a good idea?”

Harley had never seen him this little during a school thing before.

Tony shrugged, “It’s coming out today who he is so might as well let him be as little as he wants.” 

Pepper ran a hand through Harley’s hair. “I’ll be watching all day darling. If you need anything one or both of us will be there. Even if it is just that either of you wants to see us.” 

Harley smiled weakly at his Mom. She always knew what to say. It wasn’t that he was nervous, it was just going to be a lot today for him and Peter. He _was_ still a kid after all. He was allowed to want his parents sometimes as well.

“Thanks, Mom.” The doors opened and the family of four stepped out, Tony putting Peter to his feet and picking up his hand so he wouldn’t runoff. 

“Ned!” Peter pointed to where his friend stood waving beside MJ. MJ was smirking which, from what Harley knew of her, was as much of a smile or laugh they’d get out of the girl. 

Peter’s shout drew the attention of the rest of his class. Harley took his phone out and had his snapchat open to record the second Flash realised who was standing there with Peter. It was a moment Harley would forever relish, seeing the blood drain from his face as he connected the dots. Peter was oblivious to it but Harley saw him, Mom and Dad, making eyes at each other as if they knew.

Together the four of them made their way over to Peter’s class. Even the teacher looked lost for words even though he knew who Peter was. Harley supposed it wasn’t every day you saw Tony and Pepper Stark walking towards you. Harley saved the video and sent it to his group chat before putting his phone away again. 

Peter was pulling at Tony’s hand, whining to get to Ned. It wasn’t until they were a metre away that he let Peter run over to him, smiling when he saw Ned return Peter’s happy hug. Harley was slightly surprised when he turned to do the same with MJ and she allowed it as well, even going as far to rub their noses together like it was a usual greeting.

Tony addressed the whole class that was going between gawking at Peter to staring at Tony and Pepper.

“Hello, Peters class. I hope you all enjoy the tour today. We have a few surprises for your class. You can all thank Peter for this tour going ahead because it was him that allowed it to happen. I know you will all take care of him on this tour but he has his big brother here as well. Just know that we’re watching.” 

Pepper shook her head at her husband and said, “what he means to say is. Enjoy the tour and please be respectful to everyone you meet and see.” 

Tony winked at her look of exasperation and went back over to Peter who was now holding hands with MJ. 

“Dada and Mama have to go now. If you want us just ask Karen okay? C’mere and gimme a kiss goodbye.” 

Peter went willingly into Tony’s arms, giving him a kiss on the lips before doing the same with Pepper. “Bye-bye Mama and Dada. Harley stays?” 

Harley nodded, taking Peter’s hand. “Yep, you’re stuck with me.” Peter giggled and hugged into Harley. 

“Enjoy kids! Harls contact us if you need us.” With one last look, Tony and Pepper were gone, leaving a class full of bewildered teens. 

“What the hell Stark?” Flash finally demanded.

Harley wanted to groan. This was going to be torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 2 stories I've been commissioned to write but I had to update this one first. 
> 
> let me know what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you want Flash?” Harley barely spared the teen in front of him a glance, Peter was too busy trying to shake his hand off so he could run over to the receptionist that was waving at him. 

“Pete, you have to hold my hand or I’ll have to put the harness on.” Harley threatened. Peter just pouted back at him and continued to pull on his hand. Harley just sighed and quickly took the harness out of his pocket. He knew Peter would be put into is sooner rather than later so he left in an easy place to get it. He quickly clipped him into it, used to his wiggling and whining to getaway. He clipped it against his chest and picked up the handle, ignoring Peter’s whining. 

“You mean to tell me that Peter is a little and your brother?” Harley took a proper look at Flash and he looked slightly ill. 

“Yep.”

“I’ve been teasing a little.” He heard Flash mumble as he walked away and couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for him. Even Flash never stooped as low to tease littles in the school. Sure he said that Peter probably was a little, but he didn’t really believe what he was saying. 

The rest of the class were all staring at Peter and Harley with a wide-eyed look in their faces. Harley supposed it would be a shock that Peter was a little to most. A lot of them didn’t talk to him for longer than necessary so they wouldn’t see his actual personality coming out. MJ and Ned obviously knew. Harley always thought they did considering how gently they treated him.  
Peter was ignoring them all, pulling at the harness and glaring at Harley. He hated it but no way was Harley chasing him through the tower. 

“Harls off!” He demanded, stomping his foot. Harley heard one of the girls from the class mutter “God that’s adorable.” 

Harley grinned at Peter, he supposed his brother was pretty adorable with his curly brown hair and his big doe eyes. He had a little button nose that just added to his cuteness. His outfit finished it off with his pooh bear dungarees and his Stark zip up. 

“I know you don’t like it bud but we have to keep it on. Look who’s coming!” Harley changed the subject so he wouldn’t have to argue any further with him. One of Peter’s favourite people were coming towards them with a bunch of lanyards and a Stark tab in her hand. Hannah usually didn’t do tours but Harley wouldn’t put it past his parents to bribe her today to make Peter more comfortable. 

“Hannah!” Peter squealed, running towards her as far as the harness would allow. Harley followed him to Hannah, letting Peter jump into her arms. 

“Peter! I heard we had a special someone on our tour today.” Hannah said hugging him back. “How’s my favourite little man?” 

“Good! I’m with my class.” Peter pointed vaguely behind him to where the class were still staring at Peter, astonished.

“Well lucky you. I’m the tour guide for today!” Harley refrained from rolling his eyes at the woman. She winked at him and pulled Peter to her side so that he was under her arm while she addressed the class.

“Okay midtown! Welcome to Stark Tower. Today is a pretty special tour because you have to two heirs on it with you. That means we’ll be visiting areas that aren’t usually seen on the normal tour. Don’t worry though! You’ll still get to see labs and what people are working on as well as the cooler aspects like the avengers training area, which is our first stop on the tour! We’ll be going up and down a lot so it won’t all be in order either. First though! Let’s get you some lanyards. Peter can you be my helper and start calling out the names.” 

“Uh-huh. Betty.” Peter called, looking at the Stark Tab that was handed to him. Betty rushed up to take hers as Peter continued to call out his classmates name while Harley watched on. It was extremely cute how serious Peter was taking his job of calling out to everyone. When he finally got the last person- MJ- Peter looked at Hannah. “All done!” he cheered.

“Woohoo, high five Pete!” Peter gave her a high five giggling. 

Hannah turned back to the group of teenagers. “Now you might notice is your lanyards are all white with the number 2 on it. That means you’re on a tour. It gives you certain privileges like being able to enter a restricted area with anyone over a level blue 3 on it, like mine. I have a level orange 5 which means I’m a lab supervisor. It also has a free lunch on it for all of you in the canteen area. You need to keep these on you because Happy gets pretty annoyed when you don’t have it on display. It could lead to your removal from the building so keep it in sight.”

Abe put his hand up when Hannah stopped talking. “Why do Peter and Harley not have one?” It was clear both boys had nothing attached to them, well besides Peter’s pacifier that they could all see hanging from the strap on his dungarees.

“Well, there’s a few reasons for that. Every card means something. There are 5 different colours, white, green, blue, orange, and black. Within those colours are numbered so white 2 are tours, white 1 is the press, where orange 5 is lab supervisors or any other supervisors. Each card has their own allowances on that Friday keeps track of so no one is ever where they’re not supposed to be. The highest clearance level is black 6 which is all management type and gets up as far as floor 96. There are very few people that don’t have cards and that’s for security reasons. Harley and Peter don’t have a card because both of them live here. Friday knows them and as the heirs, to the company they can go wherever they want. Other people that don’t have one is Mr and Mrs Stark, the avengers, some trusted shield members. Friends of Harley and Peters also don’t have one. Friday just takes note of who they are.” Hannah saw all the contemplating looks on Peter’s classmates faces and rushed to add. “There’s no point in trying to use Peter or Harley to get to any floor. Harley and Peter both have to let their parents and Friday know who is coming over and who they are to them. If you try bully either of the into it you will be stopped and Mr Stark will see to you personally.” 

Hannah didn’t say that it was mostly for Peter she was saying this. She knew Harley would know their intentions before they ever got out what they wanted where Peter wanted to be friends with everyone. 

Harley spied Flash raising his hand, his face was still pale and he looked positively sickly. Harley had to try to hide his smile while he focussed on keeping Peter in one place. The little didn’t like standing around long, preferring to be constantly on the go. 

“You said both of them are heirs. Does that mean they’re going to jointly run the company or what?”

Hannah found it pretty funny that two of the first questions were about the Stark boys. She couldn’t really blame them though, they weren’t very vocal at all. Harley usually didn’t talk about it and Peter was kept as a secret from anyone outside of Stark Tower.

“Well it is common knowledge that Peter will take over from his father as head of research and development and Harley will take over from his mother as CEO. Their titles will be CEO and COO of Stark tower. I’m sure if you ask the boys themselves though they can answer any other questions you have. Right now we have to tour to get on! If all of you could pass one at a time through the detector there, Friday will take note off all of you.” 

Harley guided Peter through the other detector at the side. The one that only family and the avengers really used. Peter hated going through the main one. 

“C’mon Pete. Let’s go so we can meet them on the other side.” 

“MJ and Ned and Hannah?” Peter asked, running ahead of Harley and waving at Calen, the family security. He worked under Happy. 

“Yep. Look they’re all going through.” Harley sauntered in after him waving as well as they made their way around. Friday was just announcing Hannah when they met up with them.  
“Why didn’t you have to go through the one we did?” Ned asked when they came up to them.

“Don’t like it,” Peter responded, sticking his pacifier in his mouth so he wouldn’t have to answer any more questions. 

“Peter isn’t a fan of Friday announcing him. It freaks him out. His AI is Karen but Dad keeps forgetting to change it so Karen announces him instead. It’s way quicker as well.” Harley elaborated when Peter didn’t look inclined to.

Ned nodded, smiling at Peter. “Hey, now that I know where you live I could come over and we could play lego!” 

Peter looked at Ned wide-eyed. “You still wanna play with me?” Peter was sure he’d have no friends once it came out he was little. 

Ned gave him a strange look. “Of course I do. MJ could come over and work on her drawing. I’m sure the view would be great to draw wouldn’t it MJ?” 

MJ shrugged. “It’s up to Peter. If he wants me there to hang out what we’ll do. How to Train your dragon has come out on the tv so we could watch that.” 

Harley’s heart melted at the astonished smile Peter gave both of them. He really had picked good friends. 

“I-I’ll ask Dada and Mama!” He brought his watch up to his mouth. “Karen. Will you ask Dada and Mama if Ned and MJ can come over to play?” 

“No problem Peter.” Karen’s voice came from his watch. Peter waited impatiently until Karen got back to him. “Your father said it was okay with him. He will contact them to ask them for tomorrow.” 

Peter beamed at his friends, excited to have them over. He had so many toys they could play with! 

Harley grinned at his little brother's clear delight. It was going to be tough getting him to bed tonight. Not his problem though. He turned when Hannah cleared her throat.

“Alright, gang! The first stop on this tour is the avengers training room! We only have around a half hour before they’re finished training so let’s hurry!”

Harley deliberately hung back with Peter as the rest of the class surged for the lift doors. No way were they getting squished. They’d wait for the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a commission. I'm starting a blog as well so I'll link that when it's up and ready to go! Not sure what to write about yet but I'm sure I'll come up with something. Maybe book reviews?
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter. Comments and kudos appreciated as usual!


	7. Chapter 7

Peter was excited to see all his aunts and uncles. He knew he only came from seeing them but he didn’t care. Today was already making him agitated. That’s what Mama always said when he was out of sorts and he was feeling very out of sorts right now. He knew, logically, why it was better to tell everyone about him. It meant more protection for him, he’d be able to join the littles in school for nap time, and he wouldn’t have to hide who he was anymore. The stress of hiding who he was wasn’t good for him according to Mama and she was always right. He’d never say it to Dada but Mama was the smartest person he knew and that was including Uncle Bruce and Dada. 

“Harls, will Dada be here?” He asked softly. His classmates wouldn’t stop looking at him and it was unnerving especially Flash. Although Flash wasn’t looking too good. Maybe he had the stomach bug that Peter had? 

“I don’t know bud. I’ll send him a text and ask him.” Harley was playing on his phone while the lift brought them to the right floor, Peter butted his way into his arms so he could see what he was doing, earning an exasperated sigh from Harley, “Ever hear of personal space?” He joked, tickling Peter to get a giggle out of him.

“Harls stop!” Peter squealed trying his best to getaway. They were the only two in the lift on the way to the training rooms. “Will Dada be there?” He asked again, putting a hand out to fend his brother off in case he started again.

“He said that he will be if you want to go over to him. Are you okay” Harley didn’t want Peter being so emotionally distraught that he had to spend the rest of the day with their parents? He’d be even more upset after.

“Uh-huh. Want a cuddle.” 

Harley put a hand to his heart, feigning hurt. “Are my cuddles not good enough?” 

Peter hated to see any of his family upset and rushed to give Harley a cuddle. “Love Harley cuddles but want Dada.”

Harley hugged him back, “That’s okay, Dada hugs are the best aren’t they?” 

“Uh-huh.” They really were. The lift doors opened and Peter walked up to where the rest of his class were watching Steve and Clint sparring. Peter ignored them and looked impatiently for his Dada, seeing him in the corner of the room, looking straight at Peter. 

“Harley, I go?” Harley shrugged, letting the harness drop from his fingers, his Dad was here now so Harley was officially off of Peter duty until they moved on. They were behind a glass partition though with a door that was locked from the inside so tour groups wouldn’t rush all the celebrities. It reminded Harley of the zoo and when he mentioned it one day Steve had laughed. 

“Yeah, it does feel that way to me as well. It was the only way to keep them from crowding us though so I’d rather feel like a caged animal than a be part of the mob.” 

Peter had zero issues running up to the door and asking Karen to open it for him, slipping in before their teacher could protest that they had to stick together. Harley wanted to snort. This was literally Peter’s home and he would always see it that way, regardless of who was supposed to be supervising. Hannah looked amused at the whole thing. 

Peter took the quickest way to get to Tony, which happened to be running through Clint and Steve’s spar, both of them stopping when they heard Peter rushing towards them. They were all well used it and found it endearing more often than not. The only person that ever got annoyed over it was Justin Hammer when he came to discuss something with Tony. He was quickly escorted out of the building and banned ever since. 

“Whoa, where’s the fire, Pete?” Clint asked, reaching out to tickle him as he passed. Peter expertly dodged them and jumped into Tony’s arms on the other side of the mat. 

“Dada!” Tony caught him effortlessly, cuddling him in close. 

“I’ve missed you, baby. Are you being good for Harley?” 

“Uh-huh. Ever-Everyone keeps looking at me ‘cause I’m little. Don’t like it, Dada.” Peter said in a rush. He knew he couldn’t take it back but it had only been five minutes and he was already sick of the looks. 

“I know you don’t baby. Do you want to stay with me for the rest of the day?” Tony didn’t mind Peter sticking with him. He’d have to bring him to a meeting but there was nothing unusual about that, his shareholders were well used to seeing Peter and Harley in meetings.

“No. Want to stay with MJ and Ned. They are still my friend!” He confessed. That was his biggest worry. He was terrified he’d lose MJ and Ned when he came out as little but it looked like they were really good friends. 

“That’s great! They’re coming over tomorrow to play with you right? I’ll send cars to collect them both. Their parents already know and are excited about them coming over.” Those phone calls had been hilarious. Ned’s mother refused to believe she was on a call with Tony Stark and he had to prove it was him by going on a video call. She was more than excited for Ned to come over the next day. 

MJ’s father seemed to be able to hide it better than Ned’s mother but Tony could see the equal excitement in his eyes at talking to him. It made Tony slightly uncomfortable but it was worth it for how happy Peter was to have friends coming over to play. 

“After the tour do you want to pick out a Lego set you can make with them?” This was risky. Pepper would kill him if he let Peter play with the smaller Lego sets but Tony had faith. Peter would be on his best behaviour because Ned and MJ would be there helping him with it. Tony would make sure he was around as well so that if something did happen he wasn’t too far away.  
Peter looked at him with wide eyes. “The big one? Can-Can we get the Millennium Falcon? Please, Dada?” Peter always wanted that one but Mama always said no way. Now his Dada was letting him. Best. Day. Ever. 

“Sure. We’ll pick it up after. Now, do you want to go back to your class? They look about ready to leave to go to Uncle Bruce’s lab.” 

Peter put his head back on his Dada’s shoulder for another quick cuddle before he left, rushing back between Natasha and Bucky this time to get back to Harley who had the door open waiting on him. Harley waved at his family and grasped the harness up as Peter rushed to MJ and Ned.

“Dada is buying me the millennium falcon Lego set today so we can build it tomorrow.” MJ and Ned might not know how much of a big deal this was but Harley sure did. This was major. Mom was going to murder him. He shot off a text to his Dad, snorting at the response. 

Harley: _Mom is going to kill you_

Dad: 😢

They were once again shuffled into the lift and brought down four levels under theirs, Harley groaning when he saw what floor it was. The interns. This should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a commission! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. I don't have time to respond to all of them but I still enjoy reading each and every one of the comments and try my best to respond to the ones that have questions!


	8. Chapter 8

“Tony Stark! What did you tell my baby he could get?!” Tony choked on his coffee when he heard Pepper’s enraged voice coming from the open lift. Steve helpfully pat his back nearly knocking the wind out of him.

“She doesn’t sound happy, Tony,” Bucky smirked, taking a leisurely sip of his coffee. Tony just knew that Harley ratted him out. It would be the exact thing he would do because he found it funny. That or Peter was so excited he couldn’t wait to see and asked either Karen or Friday to tell her. 

Pepper Potts-Stark was not a woman to be trifled with, and Tony remembered that as she came storming into the kitchen. Steve, Bucky and, Clint were quick to lose their grins when she came in, making Tony nearly roll his eyes at them but thought better of it when he saw Pepper quickly approaching. How she could walk so fast in such high heels and a power suit dress was beyond him but she made it work. 

“Hey, Pep! Did you get out of meetings early today? Did I tell you, you look beautiful? Red is really your colour.” 

By the look on her face, his flattery was doing nothing to help his case. “Let’s cut straight to the chase. You told Peter he could get the millennium falcon lego set! Tony! You know how small those pieces are! He’s too little! You know he’s going to choke on it! What were you thinking Tony?!” 

Tony watched as Steve, Bucky, and Clint all slunk out of the room and Tony wished that he could join them but it would probably leave his kids without a father if he did. 

“Pep, honey, I didn’t mean to! Peter was just so excited over his friends coming over! You should have seen his little face he was just so excited!” 

“Little. Pieces. Tony! Pieces that are easy for him to choke on! You know Peter, he can’t help but put things in his mouth! You’re going to be with him the whole time Tony. I don’t care what you had planned but he is to be on your knee the entire time while you help them. I want no pieces left over for him to be able to get to after.” She demanded. 

Tony blinked in surprise. He was full sure she was going to tell Tony that he was to tell Peter no.

“So he can still get the set?” He asked tentatively. People might call him weak for bowing to Pepper’s wishes but those people were idiots if they didn’t know that Pepper would wipe the floor with him any day. It was in his own best interest to keep her happy. 

Pepper rolled her eyes, swiping Tony’s coffee cup so she could take a sip, “Of course you’re still getting it for him. He’d be devastated if you didn’t. He was so excited about telling me that he stumbled over his words three times before he got it. We couldn’t do that to him.” 

Tony nodded, “Okay. I’ll bring Peter with me after the field trip to get it. He’ll be delighted to pick it up himself.” 

Pepper took another sip and sat down in Steve’s vacated seat, “I know what you’re doing. Peter will be loving Dada more than Mama for this.” 

Tony grinned, “Of course. How is his trip going? I know you have a feed on him.” Everyone always thought it was Tony that was overprotective but really it was Pepper. 

“He’s with the interns now. You know how they get whenever they see Peter and Harley. Don’t be shocked when you have a lot of projects completed by today.” 

Tony groaned. Every time Peter and Harley were down with the interns they helped them with projects they were stuck on. The interns were smart enough to know that both of his boys had inherited the Stark genius and made use of it. Peter loved helping out and so did Harley, even if the attention sometimes bothered him.

“Put up the feed. Let’s see how they’re doing. Fri?” Tony asked.

“Yes, boss.” Friday projected a live stream of the kids on the wall, snorting when he saw Peter was helping an intern with Harley on the other side of the room helping another one. Peter had a two of his fingers in his mouth, sucking furiously on them, a clear indicator that he was getting hungry. They hadn’t give Harley any bottles today because Pepper was only a few floors away from him and she hated him having bottle when he didn’t have to. 

“Petey is looking about ready for a feed.” He commented.

Pepper hummed in agreement. She had just about enough time for them to finish in the interns' lab before she had to go down and get him. He was a lot littler today than usual. Peter’s class would hear what a hungry, unhappy Peter sounded like when he wasn’t fed on time. 

“I’ll go down and get him.” Taking one final sip of Tony’s coffee she gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips, parting with, “I’m still mad at you.” Getting another groan out of Tony and causing Pepper to smirk as she entered the lift. 

***

Peter _loved_ the interns! They always had fun puzzles and equations for him to solve, ones that were way more challenging than his school ones. He was allowed to wander as well because Harley knew the other interns would keep him safe! He was helping Jessica with her project. Rolf, Chris, and Joan all wanted his help as well but Jessica was his favourite, she always gave him treats so he told them to ask Harley. He just rolled his eyes but went with them anyway. Robbie was showing his classmates around the lab, it was something Peter had heard before and he found it a bit boring. It was obvious what they did, why did he have to talk about it? 

“There Jessie! I got it!” He cheered, taking his fingers out of his mouth so he could high five her. 

“Woohoo! Go, Peter! You’re after saving me about a weeks’ worth of work! You’re the best.” 

“Harley I’m the best!” Peter called over to his brother, not knowing how loud he was being until the whole class turned to him and Robbie was laughing.

“Well done Pete! As you can see we all love when Peter and Harley come down. They got their parents brains and are always very helpful. Plus Peter is pretty cute.” 

Harley watched as Peter’s class looked bugged-eyed at the equation that Peter had solved and didn’t even try to hide his smirk. He knew that them finding out he was a little got him discredited straight away. Peter being able to flex his smarts put the doubters of Peter’s place in their class to rest. 

“Does Peter always help?” Ned asked Rob, wanting to make sure that no one tried to say something bad.

Rob shook his head, “No, it’s difficult to get him down to the interns because he’s usually helping in other labs or with his parent’s and Harley. He is a little after all so there are some things that we would lose our job over if he were to be around them. With equations and theory though? He rocks at them.” 

Peter ignored the rest of his class as he rushed over to Harley, still cheering. “I did it Harls!” 

Harley picked his little brother up hugging him. “Well done buddy!” 

He wasn’t surprised that the minute he had Peter in his arms he began to root, he saw him sucking on his fingers when he was helping Chris out. It was nearly 11 am so Peter would be getting quite hungry. He just started to whine when the lab door opened and Pepper came through it. Harley let out a relieved breath. 

“Petey, look who it is.” 

Peter put his head up and squealed in delight. He got to see Dada and Mama! And he was hungry so it was really good timing. He put his hands out for her and she took him straight away.   
Harley saw all the interns and Peter’s class gaping at his Mom. He supposed it wasn’t every day that you saw Pepper Potts for more than a second as she passed. Harley was willing to bet she was more famous than Dad was.

“Hey, baby. You ready to come upstairs for a bit?” She asked gently, placing Peters pacifier in his mouth. It would get her back up to the penthouse before he kicked off. He nodded and put his head on her shoulder cuddling in. With Peter sorted she looked at Harley. “Do you want to continue or come up with us?” 

“With you.” He said quickly. This was boring. He’d probably have a better time if his friends were here. 

Pepper nodded, looking over to their teacher, “I’m taking Peter and Harley. They’ll be back after lunch.” She looked at Ned and MJ. “Ned, MJ. I heard you’re calling over tomorrow. Thank you for being such a good friend to Peter.”

Ned smiled, “He’ll always be our friend.” 

Whereas MJ shrugged, “It would be lame if we stopped being his friend because he was a little.” 

Pepper smiled at the two, “I’m sure I’ll be seeing the two of you more often around the tower now. Please excuse me. Let’s go, Harley. Peter, can you say bye-bye?” 

Peter picked his head up off her shoulder and waved at his class lazily before placing his head back down. He was getting really hungry now. 

They only just made it to the lift and the doors were closing when Peter began to cry. Harley watched as Peter’s class all turned to look at Peter crying. Half of them looking confused at the noise and the other disgusted. Harley took a mental note of them, knowing which ones he’d be giving a talk to on Monday. Nobody was going to bully his baby brother and get away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another commission! I'm doing a one shot next and then I'll be updating the other stories. I'm thinking sunday for an older story update. What do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

Come on, you’re okay, darling. We’re nearly there now. Harley, I think Uncle Steve is making some food if you’re interested, I know it’s a bit early still. I’m just going to feed and change him and then you can both head back down.” She said over Peter’s wails. 

Thankfully the lift got them up there quickly and they were able to get into the living room where Tony was waiting with a diaper bag. There was no point in using the ones Harley had in his backpack. 

Harley threw himself on the sofa beside his Dad, taking out his phone while Pepper undid her top and taking out a breast to let Peter latch on. He began to suckle when he had the nipple in his mouth, causing Pepper and Tony to laugh.

“Each time it’s like he’s never been fed before.” Peter loved his comforts, and nursing was one of his main ones. That and sleeping in his parents ‘big bed’. Pepper ran a hand through his soft curls, loving the feeling of closeness she got from nursing. 

“He’s a growing boy Tony. Today is probably stressful for him as well, so he needs extra comfort.” Pepper argued, getting a snort from Harley, who finally looked up from his phone.

“Yeah right. I don’t think Peter’s even noticed the rest of the class after the first ten minutes. He was too excited over getting his Lego and MJ and Ned still wanting to be his friends.” 

“I’m glad MJ and Ned are such good friends of his. He’s going to have two issues going back into school Monday. People will either want to be his friend because of his name or look down on his because of his classification.” Tony was pissed just thinking about what Monday would bring them.

Harley nodded, agreeing with his Dad. At least now that his classification and name was out in the open he would be able to go to the little section of the school to get changed, for his feeds, and for his naps. Harley loved his brother but he did not love how narky he became after two each day. One nap missed was okay, but two sent him into meltdown pretty quick. Being on the little curriculum was going to help a lot with that, and Harley reckoned that he would be much happier with it, once he got over having to take naps every day. Peter was pretty proud that he didn’t have to take two naps a day in school. 

“It’ll be okay. Peter is going into the little programme, isn’t he? That means he’ll be able to get what he needs as well as being looked after a lot more in class. You really think any Alpha or caretaker will let bullies away with picking on him?” What Harley didn’t say was, he and his friends would make sure that Peter was left alone and well looked after. He was willing to bet that MJ alone would be a major deterrent for most of the bullies or people trying to be his friend now that his name is known. 

Pepper still looked worried though, as Peter unlatched with a sigh. “We’ll have to keep an eye on it at least for the first while. See how Peter is adjusting. I have no issue with pulling him from the general curriculum and putting him in the little programme full time.” 

Peter whined, “No Mama! Want to stay with MJ and Ned!” He didn’t want to be with other littles. He wanted his friends.

“Hush darling, we’ll take each day as it comes okay? Let’s change your diaper and get you back down to your class. They have another hour of the tour before lunch and you’re back up here for a nap.” 

Peter pouted at that, he didn’t want a nap. He wanted to have lunch with his friends. “No nap please.” He used his nice words so his parents would see it his way, getting a laugh out of Harley. Harley always knew what he was up to. 

Pepper undid the buttons on his pants to get access to his vest and diaper, “You don’t want to go for a snooze with Dada in the big bed?” 

Dang, it. Peter loved going for naps in the big bed. Dada would be there as well. Usually, it was Peter and Mama going for a snooze so going with Dada was a novelty. He looked over at Dada who was looking at Mama with an eyebrow raised. 

“Dada, Peter and Dada go for a snooze?” He had to confirm this before he decided if he was going to kick up a stink or not.

Tony’s turned his attention to his youngest, ignoring Harley’s snickers beside him. “Yep. You and I are going for a snooze at 12, baby. I’ll be down to collect you then.”   
Peter nodded at his Mama then, letting her redo the buttons of his pants, “Okay Mama, snooze at 12 with Dada.” 

Pepper smiled down at Peter, picking him up to give him a kiss on the nose. “I’m sure you and Dada will have a great time during your snooze.” 

Peter nodded, “Mama, MJ and Ned are playing Lego tomorrow?” He had to make sure his Mama agreed cause if she didn’t it would be a no go.” He held his breath until Mama nodded at him, confirming that he was getting his Lego.

Peter cheered, “Harley I’m getting Lego! Today! Harley comes?” His brother should be part of his Lego journey. He might be able to get something if he went as well.

“Yep. I’ll go with you and Dad to get some Lego. What about Mom? Is she allowed to come?” Harley asked, putting his phone away and picking up the backpack of Peter’s diapers. 

Peter bit his lip and looked at Pepper before shaking his head sadly, “Mama can’t come, Harls.”

“Oh? And why not?” He asked. It wasn’t often that Peter didn’t want Pepper there. 

“Cause- Cause, Mama says ‘No Lego! Mr Peter Stark’ and- and I want the Millennium Flacon! Dada said yes! Mama will want Duplo!” Peter said with so much disgust that Harley had to bite back a laugh.

“Oh no, we can’t get more Duplo. So no Mama?” 

Peter looked at Pepper sadly, giving her a cuddle. “Sorry, Mama. It’s a boy date.” Pepper often referred to her three boys going down to the lab as ‘boy dates’. She wasn’t aware Peter had picked up on it, but he obviously had. 

Pepper laughed along with Tony and Harley, hugging her little soft-hearted boy back. “That’s okay my baby. You need to have your boy time. You’ll come and give me a cuddle when you’re home though, won’t you?” Peter would be too upset to go later if he didn’t know Pepper was okay with it.

Peter nodded vigorously. “Yeah, Mama! Love Mama.” He gave her another cuddle, playing with her hair while she cuddled him back. 

“Love you too, darling. Now back to your tour with you! Your Dada will be down in an hour for you. Behave for Harley and be good. Harley, if you need us just call up. Don’t feel like you have to manage him.” Pepper said, standing up and bringing Peter up with her, letting him go to give Tony a cuddle while she fussed over her eldest. Harley rolled his eyes.

“It’s okay Mom. Peter is never hard work. I’m sure we’ll be okay. Love you.” He said, giving her a hug goodbye. His family were all very tactile. They were always open with affection so this was the norm for him and Peter.

He moved over to his Dad, giving him a hug as well and getting a hair ruffle to go with it. “See you in an hour bud. Mind yourself and your brother.” He said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Harley took Peter’s hand and walked them to the lift, Peter waving at them while the doors closed, grinning brightly as he sucked on the pacifier his Mama put in his mouth before he left. His family was the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update at the weekend but I had a job to do so it's a few days late. Sorry about that! 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and don't forget to follow me on Twitter! 
> 
> Comment's and kudos are much appreciated as always :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Every night I've been going to sleep this story is just stuck in my head. I started a new course and should really be doing that work instead of writing but here we are. Let me know what you think!


End file.
